


Mister Saigon

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miss Saigon - Schönberg/Boublil/Maltby, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO verse, AU, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bucky is John, Everyone at Dreamland is a guy, Falling In Love, I forgot his name yikes, Justin Hammer is that guy Kim has an arranged marriage with, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Peggy is Ellen, Prostitution, Sex, Steve is Chris, Suicide, Tony is Kim, Vietnam, Vietnam War, beta!Rhodey, no happy ending, omega!Tony, sorry about that, the Engineer is Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Tony Stark’s family is gone. Alone and helpless, he’s working as a prostitute.  It’s all he can do, in the streets of Vietnam.  Until he meets Steve, and his soldier promises to get him out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just posting the prologue and chapter one because I want to see how this works and if anyone likes this. Obviously it isn’t totally compliant to Miss Saigon. I had to change a lot even in the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you’d like me to continue. You don’t need to know what Miss Saigon is to enjoy this either.

At first, all Tony knows is darkness. One moment, he was working in the rice fields, and the next-

 

The next his family was  _ burning.  _ Screams echoed in his ears, and chaos was quick to follow. 

 

The Engineer finds him, and takes him away. 


	2. The Heat Is On in Saigon

The Engineer grins devilishly. Tony can’t help but swallow with raw nerves as he watches a herd of people swarm into Dreamland, but Rhodey is next to him, rubbing his hand soothingly. This is fine, he supposes. He’ll- well, he’ll live. 

 

Tony’s eyes travel around the bustling room, until they stop, landing on two American soldiers. One is tall with a shaggy beard and combed back hair.  The other has stubble decorating his chin, and long hair pulled into a tight ponytail.  They’re both obviously alphas. 

 

He strains to hear what they say. 

 

“How’re you doin’, Bucky?” The blond asks. 

 

A moment of silence follows, then Bucky chuckles quietly. “We should get drunk and laid, Steve. The end of the war is coming soon.”

 

Steve shakes his head; scowls. Tony sucks in a breath. 

 

“I’m gonna buy you a girl,” Bucky decides, and stands. Steve yanks him back down. 

 

“You can buy me a drink,” he disagrees. 

 

The Engineer snaps his fingers, and the boys line up. Tony hangs back, heart thudding dangerously in his chest. Rhodey squeezes his hand. 

 

As each takes a turn saying what they must (anything to turn the few bar-goers on), the bar falls silent. 

 

The world melts away when Tony looks back to Steve. His shoulders are hunched, and his lip is drawn in a thin, disapproving line. 

 

Tony’s attention is drawn away once more as Rhodey pats him on the shoulder and steps out to say his part. Rhodey is the best; no doubt. He knows what to say to get the strictest soldiers reeling, and Tony… Tony wishes he could do that. He needs the money. 

 

“The meat is cheap in Saigon,” Steve voices to Bucky, rather loudly. Tony whips his head around to stare at the source. “We lost this war long ago. I just want to go home.”

 

Tony doesn’t even get a moment to think before someone pushes him out.  Tears prick at his eyes, and he clears his throat, before offering up his lines. “I’m… I’m eighteen. I’m new here today. The village I come from,” his voice breaks and he has to take a moment, “seems so far away.  A m-million dreams are in me.”

 

“Good Jesus, Bucky. Who is he?”

 

Everything moves too fast- and so it starts. The boys clamber over to their respective men, whispering things like, “I bet you and I could get along” and “touch me like  _ that,  _ baby”.

 

Mister Saigon is to be picked tonight, or so Tony hears. 

 

The announcement is made sooner than he thought it would be. It’s Rhodey, no surprise. 

 

Tony turns to watch his new best friend slip over to Number 66.  

 

All the days that follow, Tony realizes that night, are going to be just as horrible and long. 

 

It’s the beginning of the end, in some ways. 


	3. The Movie In My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey shares some thoughts with Tony.

Rhodey sits down beside him, face grim. “I have to tell you something.”  He rubs the fresh bruise on his face. “I wouldn’t normally do this, but… but it may help to prepare you.”  

 

Tony nods, and reaches out to hold his Rhodey’s hand. Poor boy. Didn’t deserve to be slapped like that; stupid Americans, stupid war. He hopes the damage will heal okay. 

 

“The people here are not nice,” Rhodey whispers. “But they’re mostly just noise.” He pauses, and closes his eyes. “They swear a lot, like men, but fuck like boys.  They are cold, Tony. There’s  _ nothing  _ for you, or me, in their hearts.”

 

Tony swallows. This is fine, he supposes. He knew this already.  But- but Steve seems so  _ welcoming.  _

 

Rhodey takes his silence as a cue to continue. “I can’t help but hope that… it’s all in my head, really, but I want one to take me to New York. Where I can live a  _ life.  _ Promise me- you have to  _ promise,  _ alright? Promise me that you won’t get caught up in hope.”

 

“I promise,” Tony can’t help but say. “I won’t cry, Rhodey. I won’t even  _ think. _ ”

 

“Good.”  Rhodey gives him a pleased little hum.

 

“I’ll just dance and make them drink.”

 

“Very good.”  Rhodey stands, then. Ready to move on to his next man. Always so  _ ready.  _

 

Tony wipes the tears away that form in his eyes, and stands to follow him. 


	4. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, but not VERY descriptive.

Tony hates The Engineer. He is the reason that Tony is standing in front of Steve, all wide eyes and shaky hands and hoarse breath. 

 

“My name is Tony.”  His voice is as seductive as he can make it, but it cracks and he has to blink more wetness from his eyes.  _ Don’t cry. Very good.  _ “I like you, Steve,” he drawls, pushing a hand against Steve’s arm, gripping gently. This is going just fine, he thinks.  Steve is just like any other Alpha. Touchy and horny and power-hungry. 

 

Steve stares silently, nostrils flaring. Tony looks up in wonder. 

 

“What’s going on?” The Engineer asks snidely. “You don’t like him?”  Always in his  _ fucking  _ business. He has this handled, really. Don’t cry, don’t think. Just  _ do.   _

 

“Oh, yes I do,” Steve quickly spews, looking sickened and nervous. He awkwardly arranges Tony into a proper dancing position. 

 

The Engineer snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Take him away.”

 

“Take me away,” Tony agrees, pulling on Steve’s arm, not nearly as gentle as before. “Don’t say anything. Just come with me.”

 

Don’t think. Don’t cry. 

 

He leads Steve silently out of the brothel.  

 

It’s slow, and steady. Steve takes him to bed like a gentleman. All kisses and-

 

And he jerks Tony off so nicely. 

 

And he licks his neck, and cheek, and nipples. He sucks and pries and  _ groans  _ so beautifully. Tony doesn’t make a sound, not even when Steve is fucking into him hard and raw, “Mate, my mate,” falling deliciously from his lips. 

 

Tony doesn’t cry. 

 


End file.
